Passion in Love
by SmileMe99
Summary: Sonny and Chad share many encounters, kisses, moments, and more. But wait, there's no relationship? Wait, Sonny just began dating Jackson Tyler's brother! Chad can't control himself in this situation. Who will find out? They've caused great confusion here...


**Hi, everyone! I know its been a while but I'm back and ready to write! I was planning to update Opposites Don't Attract first. The chapter is finished but I still need to edit it. I will post it later today. Also, information about 'The Picture' and 'Body Switched' will be inside the chapter. So I suggest everyone reads it please!**

**Read!**

**The rating for this story will be T. I've decided to change my writing style a little bit for this particular story. As this story continues it will include more mature content but nothing too M. A lot of you know that I tend to get inspired frequently and this story is one that I'm eager to continue! I hope everyone enjoys it! R&R!**

** I know this is a short chapter but it's basically an introduction :)**

* * *

SONNY'S POV:

I woke up in the morning ready to start the day at work. I slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get the water running. After my fresh shower I looked for my clothes. I found a nice dark mini dress and high pumps. My hair got straightened and I added just a touch of waves at the ends towards the back. The dress looked great with my dark brown hair and creamy skin.

For breakfast I made myself some pancakes and I grabbed my keys and headed out to the parking lot where my new yellow car awaited me. My favorite detail about my nice car was that the rearview mirrors where round as a circle, it really brought out the car. I was grateful of my wonderful birthday present this year.

I drove to Starbucks quickly to have a latte and arrived at work. I turned down the loud pop music playing and removed the keys, spinning them in my fingers as I walked to the entrance of the studio.

As I was strutting through the hall, my keys slipped out of my hands, but before they hit the ground, a hand caught them in the air.

"A Porsche?" he asked, looking at the keys in astonishment and then looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I held my hand out impatiently while glaring at him.

"When did you get a Porsche, Monroe?" he jiggled the keys in his hand while raising his eyebrow at me.

"That's none of your business, Chad," I rolled my eyes. "Give me my keys."

"What's the magic word?" he teased and that smart ass smirk of his appeared on his face.

"Now," I hissed through my teeth.

He laughed and tossed them over. I walked passed him and sighed. Chad Dylan Cooper is one to ruin a great day before it's even started.

When I entered my dressing room, Tawni was already sitting at her vanity table applying more make up and fixing her hair.

"Oh? Why so happy?" she turned in her chair to look at me.

"Me? Happy? No. Why? Does it stand out?!" I grinned.

"Wow," she widened her eyes at me, "What happened?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," I could feel the excitement rushing through my body as I told the story. "Remember Jake Tyler from that movie premiere we went to last month?"

"Jackson Tyler's hot brother? How could I not!" she squealed.

"Well..."

She shrieked, "No way!"

"Yes! Jake asked me out on a date!" I almost screamed. "He called me and said he was disappointed he didn't get to talk to me much at the premiere and was too shy to talk to me sooner so he asked me out to a dinner party!"

"I can't believe it..."

"That he said he liked me?"

"No, that he asked you out instead of me! I looked fabulous at that premiere. Humph! He doesn't know what he's missing."

I laughed.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd help me get ready for my date tonight...?"

"If you insist," she agreed. "You clearly need my help, honey."

I stopped myself from talking back because I was reminded that I was the one that got asked out by the hottest celebrity there is! Well, except for... what?! No, Sonny, snap out of it! Jake is better for you. He's a nice guy with great looks and he's totally into you. I convinced myself of this and soon enough I was back at my happy state.

Tawni shuffled around on her vanity table, searching for something.

"Let's go!" she said and walked to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Where else, Sonny?" she looked at me like it was obvious, "The mall!"

* * *

~2 hours later~

CHAD'S POV:

"Hmm, I'll think about it," I smirked as I talked into my phone.

"Come on, Chad. You have to come! Jackson will be there, Zac so you can make fun of him... even that chick you liked at the after party."

"Katia Romer?" I found myself suddenly interested.

He chuckled, "That's the one."

"Hmm. I don't know, David. I'm busy..."

I was busy. But I just wanted to let everyone know it was wasn't a party until the best actor of our generation showed up. Well, in this case a dinner-party.

David was inviting me along with other stars of Hollywood that weren't as amazing as me. He was a good friend of mine actually. We got invited to everything. Well, I got invited to everything- he nearly did.

"I need to know by five-thirty today so I can put you on the VIP list, Chad."

"I'll let you know, but I don't think so," I answered.

I hung up and headed out of my dressing room into the commissary. As I was making my way down the hallway, I passed by The Randoms' dressing room. I slowed my walk when I heard two voices talking to each other. One voice that was all too familiar. I grinned and listened in to their conversation.

"I think this is the one!" Sonny beamed.

"Hmm, you're right. It brings out your eyes," Tawni agreed.

"I can't wait until tonight!" Sonny sang with excitement.

"I hate to say it, but you are so lucky you're going out with Jake Tyler tonight," Tawni admitted, "He is so hot!" she sighed.

"I know," Sonny replied dreamily.

I don't know why, but a strange feeling cursed through my body when she said that. I felt.. what was it? Surprised? No. Bothered? Enraged? I didn't know what it was. But suddenly I felt the need to know more. I walked back the hallway so they couldn't hear me. I got out my phone and called the recent number.

"David. Yeah, it's me. Listen, I changed my mind."

* * *

**So it's more like a short chapter not an introduction. I apologize if it does not sound too interesting right now, but its given T rating will be revealed in the next chapter! So please stay tuned!**

**I love you guys! 3**

**If you review, it will mean so much to me! :)**

**R&R!**

**THANKS!:)**


End file.
